


Приятного аппетита

by swiftbitch9



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Missing Scene, Teenagers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:15:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25751965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swiftbitch9/pseuds/swiftbitch9
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Kudos: 2





	Приятного аппетита

Ключ с лязганьем повернулся в замочной скважине, и Акааши толкнул дверь. Переступив через порог, он оказался в полутемной тихой прихожей. Он разулся, бросил сумку на пол и направился прямиком в кухню семейства Бокуто.

Заходить к Бокуто до начала уроков и готовить ему завтрак уже вошло в привычку у Акааши. Для Котаро было просто нереально проснуться вовремя. Как-то он пожаловался другу, что просыпает начало уроков и ему приходится бежать в школу голодным (потому что волосы сами себя не уложат). В шутку Акааши предложил зайти к Бокуто, разбудить и приготовить завтрак. И вот уже которую неделю Кейджи заходит к нему домой, отпирая дверь своим ключом, и помогает ему проснуться.

Акааши заглянул в холодильник. На средней полке одиноко стояла маленькая кастрюлька с бутадзиру и упаковка дайфуку, которыми поделился вчера с Бокуто Акааши. Хорошо, значит, снова будет омлет, но завтра обязательно нужно будет приготовить что-то новенькое.

Для себя Акааши, как правило, не старался: готовил то, что побыстрее, попроще. Главная задача приемов пищи — утолить голод и дать организму заряд энергии на ближайшие несколько часов. Не до кулинарных изысков. Но Бокуто почему-то хотелось радовать чем-то вкусным. Сначала, разумеется, Акааши ошибался, мало что получалось у него идеально. Но со временем блюда получались все лучше и лучше.

Акааши закатал рукава, вымыл руки и приступил к готовке.

Еще не до конца проснувшийся, еле продирая глаза, на которые падала спутанная челка, Бокуто заглянул в кухню. Аппетитный запах, наполнявший весь дом, будил его лучше, чем десять заведенных с вечера будильников. Акааши заметил, но не обернулся, полностью погруженный в готовку. Бокуто и не пытался его отвлечь — он сел за стол, сложил руки на столешницу параллельно друг другу и стал тихо и смирно ждать завтрака.

Наконец Акааши с тихим стуком поставил тарелку перед Бокуто и протянул ему палочки. Тот сразу оживился, взял тарелку в руки принялся уплетать завтрак за обе щеки.

— Акааши, ты очень вкусно готовишь! — воскликнул он слегка невнятно из-за набитого рта.

— Спасибо, Бокуто-сан. Доедайте быстрее, иначе мы опоздаем в школу.

Бокуто лучезарно улыбнулся. Несколько ожогов и порезанный ножом палец — слишком маленькая плата за его улыбку. Акааши спрятал влюбленный взгляд в столешнице. Он никогда подумать не мог, что будет так рад кормить кого-то.


End file.
